Insanidades Via Codec
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma conversa via Codec pode dar margem a coisas bem... loucas! Parceria com a ficwriter Firefox.


**Insanidades Via Codec**

_"Uma fanfic self-insertion e non-sense de Metal Gear Solid"._

Algum lugar no deserto da ex-república soviética do Fimdomundistão.

Escondido atrás de uma pilha de caixotes de metal, o agente ultra-secreto da Fox-Hound, conhecido apenas pelo codinome de "Goldbeast", espera o momento certo de entrar dentro de um galpão muito bem vigiado sem ser notado pelos guardas fortemente armados (os quais, felizmente, por estarem na série Metal Gear, têm um campo de visão muito limitado). Ele não podia avançar enquanto uma distração não fosse criada. Para isso, sua companheira de missão, a agente Firefox havia plantado previamente alguns explosivos C-4 do outro lado da base, para que os vigias corressem para lá logo que fossem detonados, liberando o caminho.

Para certificar-se que tudo já estava preparado, Goldbeast resolveu contatar a parceira pelo Codec, um pequeno e avançado aparelho de comunicação implantado dentro de seu ouvido:

(Selecionando freqüência...) _140.13... 140.14... 140.15..._

_**140.16**_

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

TELEFONISTA: Chamada a cobrar. Assim que atendido, diga seu nome e a cidade de onde está falando.

GOLDBEAST: ¬¬

_Turum-rum..._

FIREFOX: Oi?

GOLDBEAST: Fire, aqui é o Gold...

FIREFOX: BESTA!!!

GOLDBEAST: ¬¬²²²³³³

FIREFOX: Quer jogar Pokemón?

GOLDBEAST: Pokemón via Codec? O.o

FIREFOX: Sim, é uma nova tecnologia que a Fox-Hound desenvolveu. Eu baixei alguns Residents também. Quer que eu faça upload para você?

GOLDBEAST: Não, agora não é hora. Quero saber se você instalou o C-4 do outro lado da base!

FIREFOX: C-4? É antivírus isso ou programa pra compartilhar arquivos? o.O

GOLDBEAST: Os explosivos, Fire! Você os colocou?

FIREFOX: Ahhhhh, sim... Coloquei!

GOLDBEAST: Então pode detoná-los!

FIREFOX: Está bem!

(Uma grande explosão, misturada a gritos de guardas, pode ser ouvida ao fundo).

Após a explosão a incrível besta Goldbeast se infiltrou no galpão agora vazio por causa da brilhante agente Firefox que havia explodido os C-4 do outro lado da base.

_140.18, 140.19..._

_**140.20**_

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

FIREFOX: Está bem, besta, já explodi, agora vamos jogar Pokémon.

GOLDBEAST: Quanto tempo eles vão ficar distraídos com as explosões?

FIREFOX: Sei lá, posso explodir mais C-4's para eles ficarem mais distraídos. Mas tu não respondeu à minha pergunta, vamos jogar Pokémon? Treinei todos os meus Pokémons até o level 100. Vamos lá!

GOLDBEAST: Opa, então está beleza, vamos jogar. Você vai ver que o meu Electrode vai matar teu time inteiro.

FIREFOX: Mas é óbvio que ele não vai acabar com o meu time inteiro porque daí o meu Tyranitar vai usar o ataque "Terremoto" e vai matá-lo de primeira.

GOLDBEAST: Ah não, o poderosíssimo Tyranitar da grandiosa Firefox não, me deixa viver só dessa vez?

FIREFOX: Agente faz assim então, eu estou aqui numa parte da base onde tem comunicadores, se eu te deixar viver eu falo para base inteira que tem um intruso no galpão. Fechado?

GOLDBEAST: Óbvio que está fechado!

FIREFOX: Só espera um pouquinho que eu vou explodir mais C-4 para ninguém nos atrapalhar.

GOLDBEAST: Tá.

Eles começam a luta. Goldbeast começa com o seu Electrode fracote enquanto Firefox inicia com o seu Tyranitar e usa o ataque "Terremoto" matando assim o Electrode de Goldbeast. Ela mata todo o time do agente com o mesmo Pokémon.

GOLDBEAST: Mas agente tinha combinado outra coisa, amiga!

FIREFOX: Sim, tínhamos sim, então para seguirmos um pouco do combinado vou avisar a base inteira que você está no galpão.

GOLDBEAST: Não, Firefox! Não faz isso!

Mas a comunicação já havia sido encerrada. Olhando ao seu redor, Goldbeast viu-se cercado por quatro guardas que lhe apontavam rifles já engatilhados. Entretanto, não contavam que o agente da Fox-Hound era um perito em artes marciais, treinado pessoalmente por Lady Sheeva, Pai Mei e senhor Miyagi. Aplicando golpes fortes e ligeiros, o agente derrubou os inimigos num piscar de olhos e correu o máximo que pôde para fora dali. Em seus pensamentos, murmurava que Firefox pagaria caro por aquela desfeita.

Ao chegar a um corredor seguro, resolveu contatar a colega mais uma vez:

_362.97... 362.98... 362.99..._

_**363.00**_

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

GOLDBEAST: Firefox?

??????: Piririmpiririmpiririm, alguém ligou pra mim! Piririmpiririmpiririm, alguém ligou pra mim! Quem é?

???????????: Sou eu Bola de Fogo, o calor tá de matar...

GOLDBEAST: O.o

??????: Vai me enterrar na areia?

???????????: Não, não, vou...

GOLDBEAST: Acho que peguei interferência! ¬¬

(Comunicação encerrada).

O agente olha ao redor para ver se nenhum guarda se aproxima, e então tenta novamente chamar a colega pelo aparelho:

_756.23, 756.24..._

_**756.25**_

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

GOLDBEAST: Firefox!

MEI LING: Aqui é a Mei Ling, agente Goldbeast – a chinesa respondeu sorridente, seu lindo rostinho resplandecendo na tela do Codec. – O que posso fazer por você?

GOLDBEAST: Não sei... Alguma sugestão? xD

MEI LING: Claro!

1 – Salvar o jogo

2 – Bater papo

3 – Pedir bife com fritas

4 – Jogar Pokémon

5 – Ouvir música

6 – Dormir

7 – Contar piadas

8 – Jogar Metal Gear do MSX

9 – Sair

GOLDBEAST: o.O

MEI LING: E então?

GOLDBEAST: O Codec não tem teclado numérico pra eu poder escolher! T.T

MEI LING: O.o

GOLDBEAST: ¬¬

(Comunicação encerrada).

Do outro lado da base Firefox pensava como havia sido a reação de Goldbeast ao escutar sua música favorita, a qual sempre que escutava só ficava dançando. Pensava se ele teria dançado no meio da base, ela não duvidava disso.

Também estava lembrando da sacanagem que mandara Mei Ling fazer a Goldbeast. Firefox tinha dito para Mei Ling enrolar Goldbeast o máximo possível enquanto o mesmo tentava fazer o possível para contatar sua colega.

_O que será que eu posso fazer para ferrar o Goldbeast... _Pensava Firefox, ela estava decidida a avacalhar com o colega. Foi então que pensou: _Eu posso atropelar ele com um tanque de guerra, tive a impressão de ver alguns do lado de fora da base. _Decidida a atropelar Goldbeast com um veículo de combate, ela deveria atraí-lo para o lado de fora das instalações. Firefox estava perto da saída, enquanto Goldbeast estava do outro lado da base, isso daria a ela tempo suficiente para aprender a manusear um tanque de guerra sem ser perturbada pelos soldados, sendo já que havia se enturmado facilmente com eles. Então pegou seu Codec:

_360.87... 360.88_

_**360.88**_

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

FIREFOX: Goldbeast, tu ta aí?

GOLDBEAST: Tô sim, você não sabe o que eu vou...

FIREFOX: Depois tu me fala, agora vai para o lado de fora da base, você tem que ver uma coisa incrível.

GOLDBEAST: O quê?

FIREFOX: Vai lá que eu te mostro.

GOLDBEAST: Tá!

Firefox correu para a porta que lhe daria acesso para fora da base, mas antes chamou todos os soldados para fazer uma emboscada a Goldbeast.

FIREFOX: Vocês vão ficar escondidos, quando ele chegar na frente do tanque vocês se aproximam e apontam as armas para ele e então atirem, mas o mantenham vivo para que eu possa atropelá-lo com o tanque. Entendido?

TODOS: Sim senhora!

FIREFOX: Ei Johnny, me ajuda a mexer nesse canhão.

Firefox e Johnny entraram no tanque, poucos minutos depois Johnny saiu e foi se esconder junto com os outros soldados que fariam a emboscada para Goldbeast. Não muito tempo depois Goldbeast estava do lado de fora da base, olhando para todos os lados à procura de Firefox e da coisa incrível que ela tinha descoberto. Ele parou na frente do tanque e então gritou:

GOLDBEAST: Firefox! Eu tô aqui! Cadê você? Percebeu que os soldados da base sumiram? Firefox!

De repente Goldbeast escutou barulhos de armas. Olhou em volta e se viu cercado de cinqüenta soldados.

GOLDBEAST: Droga.

Olhando para o canhão, percebeu sua amiga Firefox surgindo de dentro dele.

FIREFOX: É o teu fim Goldbeast!! Atirem!!!

Os soldados começaram a atirar, Goldbeast caiu, mas ainda estava vivo e consciente. Percebeu então que o tanque havia começado a se mover e que em breve passaria por cima dele, e foi o que aconteceu. Após passar por cima de Goldbeast, Firefox saiu do tanque e disse.

FIREFOX: Isso tudo porque achou que poderia me vencer no Pokémon! Haha!!

Três anos depois Firefox virou presidente dos Estados Unidos.

_Pirim, pirim... Pirim, pirim..._

MEI LING: Goldbeast, o que houve? Goldbeast? GOLDBEAST!!!!???? T.T

_**GAME OVER**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield" e Amanda Binotto – "Firefox".


End file.
